A Weird Start
by stella808987
Summary: Beck's life takes a hard turn and ends up meeting Tori on a plane, love at first sight? or hatred, or maybe friendship? whatever it is, has twists and turns but maybe...will they ever learn to fall in love after the course of events in thier life?
1. meeting Beck and Tori

_**Hey guys, tell me if u like it and ill post more, i wanna thank hopefaith23 for helping me out.**_

Meeting Beck and Tori:

Meet Beck, a guy in his 18s'. He was a tall guy with olive-tome skin and silky black hair. Most girls would fall head over heels for him but he would reject them.

_They say that nobody was perfect and this was true:_

He had grown very lonely in the past year, always sad, never a smile on his face, stubborn and treating people harsh; He blamed his personality on only one person: HIS MOTHER

She was caught in an affair with another guy by his father and ran away with the guy causing Beck's father to have a heart attack and thus, dying. His huge company of making machines in California that was known all over the world was handed down to him, but he was already, grief-struck. And now he was living alone and the only time he talked was during business meetings or to his annoying girlfriend, Jade.

Meet Tori:

A very happy person also in her 18's. She was the type of person who would always be cheerful and not the least bit angry, eve at the person who hated her. She was the type who was always caring towards everyone but she had one flaw: She talked a lot!

She had come to California to visit her aunt and uncle for a year and to continue her studies. She had met Andre' there and had instantly fell in love, she had won his heart over and they became a couple.


	2. asking for no more

Beck's POV:

I roamed through the mall, I had nothing to do. Dads Company that was on my shoulder was erupting but I didn't care. I walked through the food court when I saw a very horrible sight.

It was my girlfriend, Jade.

"Jade?"

"Beck?"

"Were through"

"Beck, wait"

"All I did was waste my time with you, good bye and good riddance"

Beck angrily walked off leaving Jade and her boyfriend.

Beck drove towards the airport, he had, had it. He was tired of women always ruining his life. He decided that he would catch the next plane and go wherever it would take him and start afresh. He knew he was always angry and stubborn and impatient and he wanted to change.

Tori's POV:

"Bye, everyone" I said and drove to the airport. Today I was going back to Florida to see my parents. I was gonna live a month there ad come back to California and then me and Andre are going to live there for the rest of our lives. He makes me so happy and I love him very much.

End of POV


	3. a new friend

Tori was waiting for her plane, it wasn't a direct one, it would stop at Los Angeles for a while and the next plane would take her to Florida.

"All passengers to Los Angeles or Florida, report to gate 223" said the announcer.

Tori made her way to the gate and in the entrance of the plane. A very friendly air hostess helped her find her way to her seat. Moments later, a guy about her age made his way and sat down next to her. The plane took off and was currently in taxi when she started talking to him.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Vega but everyone calls me Tori" she said. Beck didn't answer hoping she would get the message that he doesn't want company but she just kept on blabbering.

"I'm from Florida"

"Hey, listen I'm sorry but I don't want company, alright"

"Okay" she said sadly.

5 minutes passed and still silence. Beck felt sad for what he said to her and decided that a new life will mean changing his attitude towards people.

"Hi, I'm Beck Oliver" he said with a smile

"I'm Victoria Vega, but you can call me Tori" she said, still dazed.

Now that he looked at her, directly, he could see how beautiful she was, her skin glowing, her straight locks flowing and she wore a one sleeved, pink shirt with white capris.

"Cool" he said "I found a new friend"

"Yes, you did"

They talked for the next hour and Beck realized he didn't wanna let go of he so easily so he also decided to go to Florida.


	4. the time flies by

It was the first time in years he had, had a friend and to him, she was very special, although she didn't know. She was the one who had changed his life in 5 minutes, the spent their time talking and playing with each other, Beck never wanted this plane to land but it eventually did. And the next one to Florida was in 5 hours so they decided to explore LA.

They went to a club where she surprised Beck by singing.

_All the rules you break.  
Make me wanna run, but I can't escape.  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies, but I'm listening.  
(La, La, La, La La La. La, La, La La La)_

That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
talking to my heart.  
(La La La, La. La La La, La. La La La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time.  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive.

If I could I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good

Baby, when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes.  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain that I'm losing' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no.

(La, La, La, La La La. La, La, La La La)

That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
talking to my heart.  
(La La La, La. La La La, La. La La La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time.  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive.

If I could I could help myself, you know I would.  
Why do the bad boys always look so good

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go, go, go.

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go.

Cause  
you're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time.  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive.

If I could I could help myself, you know I would.  
Why do the bad boys always look so good  
  
that's my heart saying that...?

"Wow, Tori has such a nice voice" he said to himself

They ate their lunch in a restaurant and went shopping. Tori bought some dresses and made Beck see them all.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Beck

"Cuz, that how friendship works."

"Min explaining?"

"Friends are people who hang out with you even if they don't want to and lots of other things"

"Oh"

"Hey, Beck, what time is it?"

"I think it's 8pm, why?"

"Oh, no, no, no, the plane takes off at 9"

"Oh, shit, hurry up lets go"

They hurried to the airport but the gates were already closed

Tori started crying "Now how am I gonna get back?" she said.


	5. my own hotel?

They hurried to the airport but the gates were already closed

Tori started crying "Now how am I gonna get back" she said.

"Hush, don't cry"

"When is the next plane to Florida?" he asked the counter lady

She checked her computer and said" In 2 days"

"Alright, thank you"

They made their way out with Tori still crying.

"Don't cry, it's gonna be alright" said Beck.

"Let's rent a hotel room"

"Ok"

They walked to Paradise Hotel which was near the airport and were about to book a room when the manager came toward them.

"Oh my, we didn't expect you here"

"Oh, hey Gary"

"You 2 know each other?" asked Tori, dazzled.

"Yeah, Mr. Beck owns the place"

"Wh- Wh- what?!" choked out Tori

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, he owns half the hotels of the United States.

"The what?"

"Half the hotels"

"Tori calm down, Gary, can we get 2 rooms, please?"

"Mr., Beck, we're sorry but only 1 suite is available, it has a bed, a sofa, WI fi, a TV, a computer, a wardrobe of clothes for u and your friend and a snacks area."

"You mean we have to share a room?" asked Beck

"Apparently, how long are you staying?"

"About 2 days" said Tori.

He checked the computer and said "sorry, but we do have only one room"

"It's alright, come on Tori"

They went upstairs via the lift and opened the door to their room. It was huge! The walls were off-white with many paintings hanging on them. There was a bed in the middle with a large TV in front and a small snack area next to it. There was an office chair and a table with a laptop on it in the far right next to the window and opposite was a sofa with a huge lampshade, it was pretty nice.

_**a/n: hey guys, so do u like the story? i'm sorry i forgot to say that in chp 2 he sees Jade kissing someone and he gets angry, yeah, so thats what i wanted to say and please review**_

_**love**_

_**stella**_


	6. my new best friend

Once they got settled in, Tori took a bath while Beck just changed into something comfier and decided to watch something on TV; he sat himself on the right side of the bed, and was about to on it when Tori came in. She had already dried her hair and was wearing a loose-fitted blue shirt with comfy trousers. She came right on the bed and snatched the remote from Beck's hand.

"Hey!"

"I'd rather talk to you"

"Well, I'm flattered"

"Thanks, I wanna know more about you"

"Like?"

"How come you didn't tell me u own so many hotels" she said "Where does your dad work anyway?"

"Tori, my dad died because of a heart attack"

"Oh" she said. Then she did the surprising .She came and gave him a warm hug. Beck was surprised but hugged back. It was amazing how she, in one day, had melted his heart that was made of ice.

"Must be hard, losing your dad" she said.

"It was, but I got over it "he said.

Tori broke the hug.

"From now on, you're my best friend" she said

"And from now on, you're mine" he said.

They spent the night talking and then drifted asleep.

A/N: ok, gys, pls pls review and im sorry this is kinda short


	7. a special place

_**hey, thnks to hopefaith23, bade4nevabori4eva, Lcat14 and Livy for reviewing, really means a lot.**_

Next morning when Beck woke, Tori as already eating her toast.

"Good morning" she said.

"When did u wake?"

"About an hour ago, hey try this toast, it is so yummy"

Beck chuckled "okay, but I'm taking you somewhere afterwards. Okay?"

"K"

He took a shower, ate his breakfast and then called a cab. They were on the road for 20 minutes until it came to a stop.

"Here" he said lending Tori a hand, helping her to get off.

They walked between bunches of trees until he stopped her.

"Okay, close your eyes"

"No"

"Okay" he came behind her and put his hand on her eyes and held her hand.

He led her to a clearing and halted.

"Ok, u can see now" he said.

He took his hand away and it revealed a small cliff.

"What is this place?" asked Tori

"It's a small cliff and if u look down you'll see a lake" he said

Apparently, there was a small lake underneath.

"Are their fish here?" she asked

"No, I don't think so, why?"

"What are you waiting for then? Come, on."

She was about to jump off when Beck stopped her.

"Are you crazy, what are you doing, you could die?"

"Listen, this life is very short, you should live it to the fullest, if you die, so what, at least you'll die happy"

"How can you be so carefree?"

"That's just who I am and who you should be" she said. She took Beck's hand and pushed him into the water and then jumped in"

"You are crazy…but that's how you are" he said realizing that a person makes his own reputation by his attitude.

"Exactly" she said. They swam to the shore and sat on the beach waiting for the sun to dry them off. They later went to the hotel and by the time, it was lunch time so they ate and headed to the mall. They shopped and went to the bowling alley in the hotel and came back to their room.

"So why are you going to Florida?" asked Beck sitting on the bed.

"I live there, I came to California to finish my studies and now I'm going back"

"Oh"

"Well, goodnight" she said lying down and turning the lights off.

_**A/N: hey guys,I'll try to update today,but id i cant i definately will tomorrow. **_


	8. Finally home

The next day, they spent at the hotel doing nothing. They got ready for their flight which was headed to Florida.

They made it and Tori made Beck stay in her home for a week.

She entered the huge mansion and was first greeted by her parents.

"Hi, dad"

""Is that you, tori?" He got up and gave her a hug

"Beck?!"

"You two know each other?" asked Tori

"Yeah, we work in the same company""

"Oh"

They spent the whole day talking with her family and then her mom came and took her away.

That night, Beck was sleeping when he heard noises inside his room; he was a light sleeper so he woke easily and found someone in his room.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, anyways, question for you guys, whose in his room, is it someone he knows? or someone he doesn't? please R n' R

love

Stella


	9. AN

_**Hey guys,this is not a chapter but , ive been very busy today and I posted short and boring chapters but to make up for it, I'm going to post an extra long, extra special chapter today, pls tell me if u like it by reviewing cuz it'll mean a lot to me.**_

_**thnks**_

_**love,**_

_**Stella**_


	10. running away and emotional plane rides

_**Hey guys, hope this makes up for the short chapters i posted,i tried a lot to make this interesting ad if i'm lacking off somewhere, dont hesitate to give me tips, i'd really appreciate it.**_

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Relax Beck it's me" she said climbing on the bed and getting incredibly close to him.

"Well, what are you doing here?" he yelled in panic.

She could feel his breath on her face.

"Sshhh" she said covering his mouth with her right hand.

"And why are you dressed like you're going somewhere?" he asked. It was true. Tori was looking insanely cute in her white hood- shirt and jeans with a backpack on her back.

"Will you quit down?" she whispered.

"I'm running away and you're coming with me."

"You are definitely crazy, why would you do that, we just got here after a lot of trouble"

"Look, Beck, I don't have time, our flight to California is in 4 hours, please pack "

"Okay, but you promise to explain everything?"

"Yes, Beck, I promise"

"Okay, the, but, remember, I'm trusting you"

"Yeah"

He hurriedly packed and Tori took his hand and led him towards the stairs, they ran down and went to the door but who should stand there but her sister, Arian.

"Tori, where are you going?" she asked.

"Ari, don't tell anyone, I'll be back, I promise"

But Arianna couldn't she ran up to her parents' room and told them that their daughter and her friend were running away and meanwhile…..

"Tori, run!" shouted Beck.

"They ran out but Beck led her towards the huge garage.

"Why are we here?"

"Your family thinks we ran away, right?"

"Right, but…."

"So they'll look everywhere but your house and when everything quitens out, we run through the back garden and onto the road"

"Ok, nice thinking"

"Thanks, can I ask you something?"

"Of, course, what is it?"

"Why are you wasting your life like this?"

"Cuz it's my favorite game, life. I told you before Beck, life is very short and if you wanna do something, do it because we deserve everything we get and wanna get"

They sat there in complete silence for 15 minutes until Beck said:

"Looks, like the noise has quitened down, let's go"

And hand in hand they ran out towards the street and took a cab to the airport.

They boarded the next plane to California, which was fortunately, a direct one and were now sitting comfortably in their seats

"Now spill"

"What?

"Why are we running away?"

"Well, when you were talking with dad, mom told me that she picked a husband for me and I'm getting married next week and…"

"Wait, a minute, aren't you only 18, aren't you a little too young to get married?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I told her, but she didn't listen and so I ran away"

"Just like that? Didn't you at least try to reason with her?"

"I tried, a lot but my mom's the type of person that never changes her mind about anything"

"Oh, well, I'm impressed"

"Really, I thought you were angry"

"Yeah but now that I know the reason, I know I would do the same and I'm really happy because of your daring"

"Awww, really"

"Yeah"

Tori gave Beck another really warm hug, he hugged back, and he could get used to these but little did he know he would not be getting them anymore

"What are gonna do when you get there?" he asked

"I'm gonna live with my boyfriend, Andre"

"Oh"

Beck seemed a little sad, he knew he was falling for her but he could never have her since all she considered them to be were friends.

"But Beck, what about us?"

"Huh?"

"What will happen to the friendship we have?"

"I know this may seem hard, but we both have to go our separate ways"

Tori started tearing up, but Beck wiped tem away from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hush, don't cry" he said, taking her into his arms, "Listen, you have my number, right? You can call me whenever you want, I promise I'll pick up and we still have a whole plane ride together."

At this sentence, Tori sobbed more.

"That's just it, Beck, only 5 hours together and then I say bye to my best friend forever" she said cuddling into his chest. Beck nuzzled his face into her dark hair and sighed.

"But this is life, Tori, people come and go, you may find another best friend, whom you love more than me"

Tori hit him lightly. "That can never happen, you are and always will be, my best friend, and don't you ever forget that!" She said

"I won't Tori, I won't"

Then it grew silent, Tori was tired and fell asleep in Beck's embrace, and Beck held her throughout the ride, remembering the good times they had. It maybe only 3 or 4 days but Tori and Beck's friendship had grown so strong that it looked like they were best friends for life because Tori was a person who easily attached to anyone and was the only person who had melted Beck's heart. Tori woke up 5 minutes before landing without Beck knowing. She also remembered the good times they had, the first time they met, the hotel thing, the cliff and the lake and right now. This only made her cry more and the tears that ran down her cheeks fell on Beck's arm.

"Tori, you awake?" he asked "Tori please don't cry"

"I'll try not to"

"No, u won't cry, promise me that"

"Promise" she said.

The plane landed shortly.

_**A/N: ok, thats another chapter, if u have any questions,i wouldnt mind answering them, pm me or send me a review**_

_**love,**_

_**Stella**_


	11. Is this goodbye?

Hey, guys, thnks to all the reviews from bade4nevabori4eva, hopefaith23, Lcat14, thankyou.

When the plane landed they both got off and Beck rode Tori to Andre's house. They both got off, it was a new day, and the sun was shining.

"Come on" she said "You'll love to meet him.

"Bye, I'm going" Tori made a confused face.

"This is the last time you'll see me"

Tori started sobbing. Beck wiped her tears away and told her

"You promised, remember"

"Yeah"

Beck pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Promise me, you'll visit me sometime" she said

"I promise"

"I'll miss you an awful lot"

"I'll miss you more"

"Bye"

Tori watched him, sit in his car and with one last glance, he rode off, leaving Tori to face her new dangers and insecurities alone.

A/n: Guys, you are in for a huge surprise, next chapter, and i mean huge!

so please R $ R

love,

Stella


	12. Beck's current life

**_7 years later:_**

**_Beck's pov:_**

It's been 7 years since I last saw Tori and that day, when I said, goodbye, I realized I was hopelessly in love with her and still am. I and my business partners are a lot happy with my new personality. I smile when I think of her….. The only person who could reach, below my ice heart and melt it. I imagine dancing with her, singing with her, kissing her, hugging her, being with her, every minute of every hour of very day I think of her, she changed my life completely. Because, of her, I learnt, to smile, to forgive, to forget ,to live life the way we should but I didn't dare call her because I know she moved on. She would be living a new life with her husband, what as his name? Oh, Andre.

She must've forgotten about me but I didn't, because of her, I forgave my dear mother, and we became a family….well, half family, anyway.

**_Flashback:_**

It was the day I left Tori in Andre's porch. I came back to the office; my mom was my company's manager and handled all the deals and stuff in my absence. My company was falling down and I had to find a way to fix this. The first person, I saw was my mom. I wasn't angry, but I was still sad of losing Tori and I knew I didn't wanna lose my mom too so I went to talk to her.

"Mrs. Vega, a word please?" I called her that since I didn't feel like calling her mom.

"Of Corse"

"Coffee, tea?"

"No thanks look Beck I'm really sorry for what I did, but I didn't mean to, I loved him"

I stood up and gave her a hug. I guess she wasn't expecting it.

"You're not mad, Beck?"

"No, mom, we should be with the people we love and in this case, you were right, but just blinded by love"

"Oh my goodness, my baby boy's all grown up"

I flashed her heart melting smile.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too, baby"

**_End of flashback._**

I forgave my mom, my stepdad, but the person who I didn't was Jade, I mean, come on, who goes, kissing around people, when you're already in a relationship?

I sighed and got ready for my big interview, today, our company's partner companies' presidents were going to come and I'll answer their questions on how, this company, which was falling down rapidly 7 years ago, was now at its peak.

A/N: Hey guys, these next chapters are gonna get kinda interesting so fasten your seatbelys. Tips and reviews welcome.

love,

Stella.


	13. Tori's story

Beck's POV:

"Good morning" I said.

I know this guy from somewhere. I just can't remember.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Beck, a friend of Tori's"

"Oh"

"See, her parents miss her and want her back,"

"Listen, are you, Beck Oliver?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, so, when you left Tori, near my porch, I was out of the country, when I came back, Tori, came to me and I know that I had promised I'd live with her but I'd grown apart and already had a girlfriend, she was heartbroken and promised never to speak to me again"

"Wait; was your girlfriend's name?"

"Jade"

"Those words broke up on him like rocks crushing a small ant.

"Now, I know, you, you were the guy I saw in the mall, kissing Jade"

"Excuse me?"

"You mean, you were cheating on Tori"

"Well…."

"You cheap son of an asshole, she gave up her life for you and you… damn it, where is she now?"

"She teaches at some high school, Hollywood Arts in LA.

Without saying another word, he ran out and asked Robbie to book a flight for LA. He went home and his mom confronted him while he was packing his bags.

"Mom, I'm going to LA"

"Mat I know why?"

"Tori's parents came today and said Tori didn't come home from 7 years and I found out Andre cheated on her so now she teaches in HA in LA."

"Oh, well I just came to tell you I'm going on a business trip to Washington, I'll be back in month"

"Ok, mom, and also, I love you"

"I know that, and I love you too, sweetie and please finally tell her, you're in love wither"

"I don't know, mom"

"Ok"

"But I should have grandchildren soon"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me"

"Ok, ok, just kidding"

_**A/N: like, it? no? leave a review, and if u guys don't understand, don't worry Tori will explain it to Beck in later chapters.**_


	14. Meting the new Tori

Beck came to the airport and boarded the plane. He saw a couple cuddling and remembered the night in the plane they had grew so close, finally, after 7 years he's going to meet Tori.

The plane landed and he got off. He went to the same hotel and booked the same room he had lived in with Tori and happily fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up at 10. He was already late so hurriedly dressed and went to HA.

It was a huge school. He told the headmistress, Helen, everything, and she, being a fond of his hair, agreed to let him see her. He went to her classroom and saw her teaching some students vocal cords and stuff, she looked, as beautiful as ever, her flocks, her glowing body her tall fatigue but….. She wasn't smiling, she wasn't her perky self she looked lonely and cold, kind of like Beck, 7 years ago, but less aggressive. He spied on her the whole day and when school ended he sat down in the stairs near the schools main gate.

"Beck? Why are you here?" she said seeing him she was more than surprised and very happy but didn't show it.

"Looks, like somebody isn't happy to see me"

"No, I was just surprised" she said smiling brightly.

"Well, you're parents want you back home."

"What?! I'm not going back"

"Exactly, that's why, you're coming to my home first"

"No, I'll not leave"

"Look, Tori, what's wrong, you aren't the Tori I met 7 years ago, the bubbly, perky, always-smiling Tori, who are you?"

"Can't you see Beck? No, I'm not the same Tori because the Tori you knew broke, when she found out her boyfriend cheated on her!" she yelled.

"Oh, Tori I didn't know, I'm sorry" he said quieting down, pretending not to know.

"I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted"

"It's alright, listen, when my girlfriend cheated on me, I became like you, but then I found a great friend, on a plane who changed my attitude on life"

Tori smiled at his words, he was right, maybe she could change.

"Well, maybe I can, but I'm not going to my parents' house"

"ok, ok Hey, listen, you can live in my house for a month or two until your anger quitens down and then you can decide if we want to go, sound good?"

"Ok"

"Now, let's go and pack, our flight is in 3 hours."

"Wait, how did you know I would come with you?"

"I know my best friend; she can never stay angry at anyone and plus, she loves ice-cream"

"So, you'll buy me some?"

"Yes, now come on"

_**A/N: Tell me if u liked it by pm or reviewing.**_

_**love, **_

_**Stella.**_


	15. another plane ride

They drove to her apartment where she packed her stuff and then went to his room in the hotel so he could gather his stuff.

"Isn't this the room we lived in?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you must really love your best friend"

"I do, knowing that she loves me beck"

"Of course"

He checked out of the hotel and both made their way to the airport. They were now waiting for the plane.

"Hey where's my ice-cream?"

"There's a shop over there, come-on"

They went to Baskin' Robbins and Tori took a strawberry cone while Beck had a chocolate-chip one.

"Happy?"

"Yes, thank you"

"Hey, what are best friends for"

"All passengers going to California, report to gate 435" said the announcer.

"Come on lets go" said Beck.

They entered the plane and sat down on their seats next to each other. Shorty, the plane took off.

"So, how's your life?" asked Tori.

"Fine"

"Fine? That's all you can say? Don't you have a girlfriend or a fiancé or something?"

"No, the only girl I really love, am pretty sure only thinks of me as a friend"

"Really, who?"

"I'm not telling"

"Fine, don't, so what else is new"

"Nothing, except I think of my best friend every minute of every day since 7 years because she's the one that taught me to love"

"Awww, really?"

"Really, and also because, of her, I forgave my mother, and we are now a happy family….well….half family anyway"

"Wow, I'm so happy for you and my parents, how are they?"

"They're fine, they really miss you"

"I know, I miss them too but how can I face them after what I did"

"Tori, they're your parents, they'll forgive you"

"I know, but I'm not ready yet"

"I know"

Beck yawns.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be really tired, you can sleep, I don't mind" said Tori

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Beck instantly drifted into a long sleep. Tori took out her book and started reading, but she couldn't concentrate. Today she realized she was in love with her best friend not only because of his appearance, but because of his personality. He had changed so much. He had become like her. Tori promised herself she would change, for him, because he told her he missed the old Tori. She stared at him. He looked so calm, so laid-back, and also energetic at the same time…so like the old Tori.

She found herself drifting asleep and positioned herself like she was in Beck's embrace on their last plane ride and fell into a deep slumber.

_**A/N: the next chapter will probabaly be up today or tomorrow. If it was up to me, i would have completed my whole story, but school' gonna start next week and our teachers have given us a lot of projects so sorry, bt I'll take time, anyways, please review**_

_**love,**_

_**Stella**_


	16. Beck's house

"Tori, you awake?" asked Beck

"Yeah, sorry, didn't mean to crash like that"

"It's alright"

"So, when are we going to reach?"

"In 2 hours or so"

"Wait, then why did you wake me up?"

"I thought you would like something to eat since all you ate today was a burger in lunch and ice cream"

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Cu, I spied on you"

"What? Beck Oliver, you are so dead"

She started messing his hair and then tickled him.

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted and I'm not hungry"

"But you've got to eat something"

"But I don't want to"

"Ok, if you don't eat, I don't eat but then you'll be responsible for my death from starvation"

"Beck" she whined

"No, Tori, you don't eat, I don't eat"

"Fine, I'll eat"

"That's my good girl"

They both ordered chicken and ate a hearty meal.

"There" she said when she finished "Happy?"

"Not yet, here" he said taking some orange juice from the air hostess.

"Have this, drink it and I promise I'll get you ice cream tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She drank it and gave the empty tray and cup to the hostess. When Beck finished he also gave the tray and cup to the air hostess.

Tori laid her head on his shoulder, "You know how much I've missed you?"

"Not as much as I've missed you"

Tori and Beck both knew that they loved each other more than anything but telling the other could ruin their friendship, so they decided that for now, being friends was the only option.

The plane landed shortly. (**_A/N: I say that a lot in this story don't I?)_**

They rented a taxi and drove to Beck's house.

"I'd love to meet your mother" She said entering the house.

"Well you can't"

"Why not?"

"Cuz she's on a business trip"

"Oh, when will she get back?"

"In a month or so"

"You mean, you have this entire place to yourself?"

"Yeah" She was right. Beck's mansion was huge! It also had a swimming pool and a huge garden at the backside. They both went to Beck's room and sat on the bed talking.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, why?"

"I was just thinking that if you were, we could order something"

"No"

"Ok"

"If you want, you could eat, I'm not stopping you"

"No, it's alright"

"You know what, lets order"

"Why a sudden change?"

"Cuz if I don't eat, you're not going to and then I'll go to jail for practically starving you to death"

Beck chuckled "Okay" he rang the bell and a waiter came in

"Yes sir?"

"Hey, Tori what would you have?"

"I don't know, maybe we could order Chinese."

"Sounds good, ok, Chinese it is"

The waiter went and came back with a trolley with some Chinese noodles and soup on it; they both sat on the bed eating. They finished and a maid came in and took the trolley away.

"Come on, Tori, you're room is next to mine" he said. He led her to a huge room which was right in front of his.

"Thanks for everything, Beck"

"Hey, best friends, remember?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now and if you need anything, call me or come to my room, you don't need to knock"

"Okay, thanks" Beck went and Tori decided to take a long shower. She finished and put on a white, comfy shirt with butterfly half, sleeves and trousers. She didn't wear pajamas, ever, cuz she hated them nor did she wear those long night gowns. Anyways, she was brushing her hair, when her phone rang.

_**A/N:who do you think it is? pls review before reading the next chapter.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stella.**_


	17. confrontation

Anyways, she was brushing her hair, when her phone rang.

It was him. The guy who ruined her life, Andre.

"What do you want?"

"Tori, I know you're angry but today I realized I love you because of you friend Beck"

"What?"

"Beck visited me today and I told him the whole thing"

"Excuse me? Listen I've got to go"

She took a minute to digest all of this and tears poured out, Beck would do so much for her?

She ran straight at his room and opened the door without knocking. Beck was changing and only had his pants on.

"Hey, Tori, I'm changing here…."

She didn't wanna listen. Tears blinding her vision as she ran straight at him and gave him a hug. He almost fell down, but grabbed the small table behind him for support. Butterflies flew in her stomach but she couldn't stop crying.

"Hey, Tori, what's wrong?"

"You went to André's today, didn't you? And you didn't tell me, why, I thought I was your friend." She said not breaking the hug.

"You are Tori, my best friend, and I went there to check up on you and then Andre told me you went to LA, so I went there , I was gonna tell you, but I was surprised you changed so much and it slipped off my mind, later"

"You better be telling the truth"

"I am, Tori, you know what, let's go away from his place, let's go somewhere where we have no problems and can live happily, let's go to Florida"

"Beck, I told you, I'm not ready yet, maybe in a week or two?"

"Okay"

"Hey can I spend the night with you?"

"Why?"

"Cuz, I just got my best friend back and wanna spend some time with him."

"Fine"

"Thanks"

"But can I put on my shirt first?"

"Oh" she said noticing he wasn't wearing one and blushed. "Of Couse"

She turned around letting him put on his shirt and stared out the window. She knew she had to confront him sooner or later about her feelings but now she let it slide.

"So are you coming?" said Beck laying down on the right side.

"Yeah"

She came and lay down. She held his hand and whispered a "goodnight" before falling deep asleep.

_**A/N: sorry for short chp. R n' R please.**_

_**love,**_

_**Stella.**_


	18. Breakfast time or not?

Next morning, she woke up at 7 and got up and took a shower, she slid on a light flower dress and sandals. She went to the kitchen and made breakfast, pancakes and toast. She wanted to do something nice; after all, Beck's been so nice to her. She made it and laid it down on the table. She sat down on a chair but nearly fell over, she felt so weak today, suddenly, like out of nowhere came a sneeze, then another, and then a cough. Oh no, was she getting sick?

Beck showered and came down, he saw Tori sitting on a chair near the table. "Hey Tori."

"Hi, Beck"

Whoops, another sneeze.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yes, Beck Oliver, now eat"

"Wait, did you make this?"

"Yeah"

"Well, don't you wanna eat with me?"

Tori didn't feel like eating so she just lied.

"I already ate"

"Ok"

Beck ate in silence and was done in 10 minutes.

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No, today's a holiday remember"

"Oh, right"

"Well, I'm going upstairs"

"Hey, I'm coming too; I have to unpack my stuff"

"Alright."

Tori tried getting up but failed; she tried again and managed to get up but wobbled and fell down. The last ting tori heard was Beck calling her name in panic and then everything went black.

A/N: Sooooo, what happens to Tori? I might post another chapter today if I'm not tired but sorry for this one, in my opinion, it was too short.


	19. Tori's health

Beck was really worried and carried her up to his room. He called the doctor who seemed to arrive fairly on time and took her temperature.

"Doctor, how is she?"

"Relax; she's fine, for now"

"For now, what do you mean?"

"Let's step outside"

They came outside and into the hall.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Beck asked the doctor.

"Look, Beck, its fine, Tori got a cold in the morning, maybe because of the room's temperature last night and was weak because of that, she didn't eat anything today and be…."

"Wait what are talking about, Tori told me she had her breakfast"

"She was lying, anyway, because of that, she grew weak and wobbly, I've given her an injection and she'll probably wake up in 45 minutes or a hour max, she should stay in bed for 2 days, because her health is really, really, weak and when she wake up, give her this"

The doctor handed him some pills and then Beck led him to the door.

He came back and pulled the curtains close and the lights off. He just stood near the door, watching Tori sleep soundlessly. She was adorable, even though she was sick, with no make-up on, to him she looked adorable. He was staring at her for 15 minutes, when she turned over in her sleep and faced him. He loved Tori so much, so he couldn't resist the urge. He went over to her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He looked at her lovingly and promised her that he would protect her and let no harm come to her. He kissed her cheek before heading to the door and closing it. He went straight to the office downstairs and started doing some paperwork, yup, it was a Saturday, but, Beck had loads to do.

He was so caught up that he didn't see the clock struck nine, that was when Tori was supposed to wake up. Nine-fifteen he didn't notice nor at nine-forty five. It wasn't until the clock struck 10 tha he looked at his watch.

Oh, shit, he was supposed to check up on Tori at Nine, oh gosh, she would be awake by now and cursing him for not coming to see her.

He rushed upstairs to his room, and opened the door, but Tori?

_**A/N: So how was it? The next one is going to be even more interesting...I thing... anyways, pls reiew**_

_**Love,**_

_**Stella.**_


	20. She gets worse

_**Yay! 20th chapter! on new year!**_

How could this be? Tori? She was still sleeping? Beck went to her and tried to wake her p but she didn't budge checked her temperature. Damn it, it was really high, Beck knew something was wrong and called the doctor.

"Hell?"

"Yes, can you put Dr. Katrina on the line please?"**_(A/N: In this story, Trina's her doctor and Arianna is her sister) _**

**_"_**Of, course, who may I say speaking?"

"Beck Oliver"

Someone spoke up after 10 seconds.

"Hell, Beck, is everything alright?"

"No, Dr. Trina, Tori's still not waking up."

"But it's been 2 hours, right?"

"Yeah and her temperature is really high"

"Oh, no, Beck check her pulse"

Beck did as he was told and discovered that her pulse was really low"

"Crap, her pulse is really low"

"OH, no, no, no, listen just stay there by her side till I come and don't move her or anything, got it?"

"Yes, doctor"

Beck threw his phone on the floor and paced back and forth. _This is all my fault_ he thought _I should have tried to take better care of her. _

The doctor arrived in 5 minutes, a maid let her in and she went straight upstairs. She came to Beck's room and found an innocent Tori lying on the bed in the middle. She checked her pulse and took out an injection and a bottle. She sucked up the contents into the injection and pressed it into Tori's arm.

"That was close"

"Huh?"

"Beck, another Five minutes and we would have lost her"

"What?" He was freaking out.

"You mean to say, Tori's health is that bad that she could have died in 5 minutes?!"

"Calm down, Beck, why didn't you call me earlier?"

"I didn't know, I was downstairs"

"You have got to take better care of her"

"I will doctor, anyways, when will she wake up?"

"She could wake up any time, minimum now but maximum, tomorrow"

"Okay" he said, trying to remain as calm as possible but was really torn apart, what? Another 5 minutes and the love of his life could have died.

"Beck, if she doesn't wake up by 9am tomorrow, please call me"

"Ok" Now he was literally losing it.

"Oh, by the way I need her blood samples, can you send them tomorrow"

"Why does she have some disease?"

"Of course not, just a check-up, and do you know how to?"

"Umm….."

"Look, just insert the injection on her waist and fill it with blood"

"Wait, don't you guys usually take blood from the arm"

"We do, but since she didn't eat anything, we need to count the number of white cells present in her stomach"

"Okay"

"Well, then, bye"

She went to the door and excused herself leaving Beck hopelessly confused in the kichen, in the kitchen, wondering about all the crazy events that had occurred today.

**_A/N: so how was that? okay, im tired to say anything but Happy New Year everyone and may 2013 go great for you guys._**

**_love and best wishes,_**

**_Stella!_**


	21. I love you!

_**A/N: thnks, for reviewing, guys, seriously apreciate it.**_

"Sir, please you didn't have lunch and you're not having dinner?" said one of the cooks.

"I'll eat when Tori eats" Beck sighed, _When will, or will she ever, wake up? When will he get to hold her again? But most importantly he has to tell her he loves her_

Then as if on cue, a maid came rushing down.

"Sire, Miss, Tori, she's not well, she's screaming"

"What?"

But Beck didn't wait for an answer he rushed up to her room and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep, she was yelling, yelling is name.

"Beck…. Beck!" She yelled.

"Tori I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm right here" He held her hand and fortunately, she stopped tossing and turning. Beck sat himself next to Tori and looked at her face, what did he see? Her angel, the one who changed his life.

Tori screamed again, waking herself in the process. Her eyelids fluttered open and she sat up immediately, breathing heavily. Tori was overwhelmed and started sobbing.

"Sshhh, it's alright, you're with me, baby girl"

Beck pulled her into a hug to comfort her and could feel her tears slowly disappearing. Tori held onto Beck's shirt very tightly and put her face into his chest, glad that the person, she was with, was Beck.

"I want you to tell me, what's going on"

"Huh?"

"Tori, you lied to me today, why didn't you eat anything?"

"Because, I didn't feel hungry" she said. These were the first words she managed to speak.

"No wonder you're so thin, Tori, cuz you never eat"

"Yeah, yeah, but what happened to me?"

"Well, you fainted from weakness and then the doctor came and checked up on you, and said, you'd wake up in an hour, but it had been two hours and you didn't, so I called her, and by the time she came, you had a high temperature and a faint pulse, you know another five minutes and we could have lost you, you know that?"

"Really, wow!"

"Wow? Tori you've gone insane, you just narrowly escaped death, I thought I'd lost you, the only person I've ever fell in love with, was dying and there was nothing I could do!"

"Wait, back up, what did you say?"

_Wait did Beck just tell her that he loved her? Not as a best friend, but actually a person he fell-in-love-with?_

He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to Tori, it just slipped out"

"I know, but did you really mean it?"

"Tori, the doctor said you should rest and I should probably go now so….."

He was cut off by a sweet pair of lips. They tasted like strawberry and honey at the same time. Tori was kissing him and he never, felt so good, never so alive. It was really passionate. She slid her hand on his neck for support while he held his, on his tiny waist. Electricity and tiny tingles made their way into their bodies; they kissed for what seemed like eternity. They broke apart after 15 seconds, in need of air.

"Yeah. Tori, I love you"

"Awww, I love you too"

"Really?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have kissed you"

Yeah"

Beck just grinned goofly while Tori just laughed.

"You know, you just made a gloomy day, into the world's best day for me, how do you do it Tor?"

"Do what?"

"Just like that, you could turn one of the most sad days, into one of the most happiest and memorable, and look at you; you barely, just escaped death and now you're laughing"

"Well, that's me"

Beck laughed alongside her "Yes that is"

_**A/N:yay! double celebration cuz Beck and Tori are finally together and It's New Year, yay!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: hhellllooooooooooo! so, anyone read, my new story? pls read it, its about Tori who's a bully at school and then her mother dies andshe becomes nice and 4 yrs later she returns, and peaople she used to bully, forgive her, epecially Beck, will he ever fall in love with ehr? anyways, its called second chances, by the way, thnks to everyone who reviewd, and Lcat14, im gonna do something similar like you said.**_

"Okay, enough celebration, Beck, you know what time is it?"

"It's almost 12 pm"

"Exactly, and I bet, you haven't eaten lunch or dinner, right?"

"Me? You're the one that didn't even have breakfast!"

"Yeah, but I was asleep all day"

"My point, exactly, because you didn't eat breakfast, Tori, I'll only eat if you do"

"Isn't their anyway, I could change your mind?"

"You could buy me a tamed elephant"

Tori laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go make you something" Tori attempted to budge out of his strong grip on her hands, but he was no match for her.

"The doctor told you to rest"

"But I'm fine"

"Victoria Marie Vega, you are not coming off"

"Fine, Fine, but how do you know my middle name?"

"I saw it on your passport in the airport"

"Oh"

Beck called in a maid and asked her to prepare hot soup; it was ready in 10 minutes and brought to them.

"Your seriously, gonna make me eat this?"

"Yeah, Tori come on, for me please?" He made those puppy dog eyes that Tori couldn't resist and finally gave in.

"Okay"

She had a spoonful, but then mad a face.

"Just slurp it down, Tori, it's not poison"

"Well, it does taste like it"

Beck chuckled and finished the rest of his dinner. Tori managed to do so too and called the maid in to come and take the empty bowls away.

"Feeling better?"

"You know, surprisingly, yes"

"Well, that's good"

"What now?"

"We go to sleep"

"What? But I just got up"

"I'm aware, but you have to rest, and you know you have to give your blood sample tomorrow?"

"You mean I have to go to the hospital?"

"No, she gave me an injection and I have to fill it with your blood"

"Did you know, I'm downright scared of needles?"

"No, but I promise it won't hurt, now please go to sleep"

"Geez, you really want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"No, Tori, I didn't mean it like that"

"I know"

Beck went to take a shower and came back, and Tori was already lying on her side of the bed"

Beck chuckled, "goodnight Tor" He lightly kissed her cheek and lay down on the n]bed and went to sleep.


	23. Dinner

_**A/N: hhellllooooooooooo! so, anyone read, my new story? pls read it, its about Tori who's a bully at school and then her mother dies andshe becomes nice and 4 yrs later she returns, and peaople she used to bully, forgive her, epecially Beck, will he ever fall in love with ehr? anyways, its called second chances, by the way, thnks to everyone who reviewd, and Lcat14, im gonna do something similar like you said.**_

"Okay, enough celebration, Beck, you know what time is it?"

"It's almost 12 pm"

"Exactly, and I bet, you haven't eaten lunch or dinner, right?"

"Me? You're the one that didn't even have breakfast!"

"Yeah, but I was asleep all day"

"My point, exactly, because you didn't eat breakfast, Tori, I'll only eat if you do"

"Isn't their anyway, I could change your mind?"

"You could buy me a tamed elephant"

Tori laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go make you something" Tori attempted to budge out of his strong grip on her hands, but he was no match for her.

"The doctor told you to rest"

"But I'm fine"

"Victoria Marie Vega, you are not coming off"

"Fine, Fine, but how do you know my middle name?"

"I saw it on your passport in the airport"

"Oh"

Beck called in a maid and asked her to prepare hot soup; it was ready in 10 minutes and brought to them.

"Your seriously, gonna make me eat this?"

"Yeah, Tori come on, for me please?" He made those puppy dog eyes that Tori couldn't resist and finally gave in.

"Okay"

She had a spoonful, but then mad a face.

"Just slurp it down, Tori, it's not poison"

"Well, it does taste like it"

Beck chuckled and finished the rest of his dinner. Tori managed to do so too and called the maid in to come and take the empty bowls away.

"Feeling better?"

"You know, surprisingly, yes"

"Well, that's good"

"What now?"

"We go to sleep"

"What? But I just got up"

"I'm aware, but you have to rest, and you know you have to give your blood sample tomorrow?"

"You mean I have to go to the hospital?"

"No, she gave me an injection and I have to fill it with your blood"

"Did you know, I'm downright scared of needles?"

"No, but I promise it won't hurt, now please go to sleep"

"Geez, you really want to get rid of me, don't you?"

"No, Tori, I didn't mean it like that"

"I know"

Beck went to take a shower and came back, and Tori was already lying on her side of the bed"

Beck chuckled, "goodnight Tor" He lightly kissed her cheek and lay down on the n]bed and went to sleep.


	24. needles and secrets revealed

Tori woke up to the bird's singing on her window. She got up and wobbled a bit but didn't fall. She walked to her balcony and secretly watched the birds. The birds saw her but didn't budge. They could sense the kindness and innocence in her. 5 minutes later, Beck wok up, yawning

"Awake, sleepy head?"

"Yeah, Tori, come and lay down, you're still sick"

"I'm fine; I'm 25, not 3"

"I'm aware but you're still sick and I need to take your temperature and then you're blood"

"Didn't I tell you I was afraid of needles?"

"Yeah, but noting's more important than your health"

"Is their something to eat?"

"Tori, don't change the topic, let's just get it over with it, ok"

"Fine, but don't hurt my arm"

"Who said it's gonna go in your arm?"

"But, don't they usually take blood from the arm"

"Yes, but she told me she needed to count the white blood cells in your stomach"

"So you're gonna take blood from my stomach, is that even legal?"

"Victoria Vega, I swear you talk too much, I need blood from near the stomach, not from your stomach"

"Okay, okay" she said lifting her shirt up.

"You promise not to wince or scream?"

"I promise. But where are you gonna put it?"

"The left side"

Tori lifted the lift side of her waist making Beck stare at how thin she was.

"Tori, you really need to ear"

"Yeah, I get that a lot from you don't i?"

"Whatever, I'm just trying to care for you" he said, obviously hurt.

"Oh, Beck, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry"

"Whatever, can we just carry on with it?"

Tori nodded, her head hung low. She didn't mean to make Beck angry.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered like a lost puppy, but Beck was hurt and angry.

He lifted her shirt up and was about to put the injection needle in her when her hand grabbed his shirt, she held it so tight, and he was so angry with her, that could have shaken it away, but he didn't because from the inside, his love for her never changed even the smallest bit, she would get on his nerves but still he wouldn't say anything.

He quickly stuck the needle inside and was trying to take the blood out when he looked at her. She looked so, innocent, but in pain, she had so much of it, but didn't scream or cry and kept her promise to Beck. A few tears made their way into her eyes, but not one sound came from her.

It really hurt Beck, to see her in so much pain, but was still keeping her promise. Beck's anger had melted away as he had taken away the blood from her body. He put it in a bottle and set it on the dressing table. He took some cotton out and put the anti-infection glycerol on it and rubbed it on the place he had injected and put a plaster on it.

"There"

"You're still angry with me?" she said barely in a whisper, he head still hung low.

"He lifted her face up and wiped away her tears.

"Not anymore" He smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry" she said

"I know and I'm sorry, too, I know you didn't mean it"

Now it was Tori's turn. She got up from the bed on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on his cheek. They later had breakfast and Tori went to Beck's room.

"Tori, you have to take a nap"

"Awww, but I'm not sleepy"

"I know you aren't but rest is important"

"I guess"

"Good, now I can stay here if you want or….."

"Listen, I'm alright, you can go work or something than have lunch"

"Wait, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Aren't you having lunch?"

"Umm… no?"

Beck sighed. "You don't have lunch; I don't have lunch, now I'll come wake you at 2 pm, okay"

"Okay" Beck kissed her on her left cheek and gave her a hug, then made his way to the door, while Tori climbed under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

Beck came to her room at 2 pm and knocked no answer, must still be sleeping. He entered the room and put the tray on the dressing table and went to wake Tori up, he pushed her lightly, and she didn't wake up. Again, and he heard a moan

"Tori wake up!"

Tori opened her eyes and let out a yawn, she positioned herself upright on the bed that was now, half hers'.

"What time is it?"

It's almost 2"

"But I'm not hungry, Beck"

"I know you aren't, but you've got to eat, sweetie"

"You feed me"

"Didn't you say, you were 25 instead of 3?"

"Yeah, but I'm tired"

"Ok, I'll do it, as long as you promise to take better care of yourself, and only if your temperature is alright, then I'll take you to the beach, tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yeah, now eat"

He filled the fork with some spaghetti and held it near her mouth, waiting for her to swallow. All the time, he was thinking about Andre.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

Tori giggled "Because I thought you were trying to feed my mouth, not my nose!"

Beck looked at where he was holding the fork and chuckled." I'm alright"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"You sure, sure?"

"Yes"

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes….. Wait, no"

"I knew it, now tell Tori what's wrong"

"But the doctor said you shouldn't take stress and….."

"Come on Beck just spit it out"

"Andre was cheating on you, before we went to Florida and I knew" He broke it up to her slowly.

"Her smile turned into an angry look.

"What?!"

"No, it's not what you think, listen, the night, before the flight, I was in the mall, where I discovered my girlfriend, Jade, kissing someone and when I went to find you, I saw Andre was the same person she was kissing."

"Then, why didn't you tell me about it?"

"If I did, you probably would have thought that I was trying to ruin your life"

"Beck, I'd never think that, promise me that you'll not keep and secrets from me?"

"Well…."

"What, you have another one?"

"Yes, you hate orange juice right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Beck came closer to her ear and whispered" You'll have to change that cuz I can't stand people who hate orange juice"

Tori burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'll try"

"Fine by me"

The rest of the day passed with Beck and Tori watching random movies, trying to keep each other as happy as ever then, both fell asleep at 10 pm.

A/N: So much of Bori fluff! anyways pls review and if you have time, read my other stories

Love,

Stella


End file.
